steven_universe_fanon_fusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapphire (Canon)
"Sapphire" is a Gem that first appeared in "Jail Break". Currently, she is fused with Ruby as Garnet. Her unofficial debut was in "Fusion Cuisine". Appearance Sapphire has blue skin and light blue, wavy hair with bangs that cover the upper-half of her face, concealing her single eye with a light blue iris. She lacks a nose and she's slightly taller than Ruby. Her lips and facial structure resemble Garnet's. Sapphire wears a floor-length dress. It features white, puffed sleeves, a dark-blue top, and a blue skirt. Her dress has a sky-blue pinafore over the top. The skirt has several frilly layers which resemble an open geode. She also wears long white gloves. Personality Sapphire seems to usually be very compassionate, sweet and level-headed. She balances out Ruby's more impulsive personality when they're fused as Garnet. She is shown to hold some intelligence, as she came to the conclusion of Steven's immunity to the gem proof wall almost immediately. She can, however, come across as cold, distant, and even emotionless. This is because of her possessing Future Vision and with it being able to see the resolution of events after they have happened; the present is not as important to one who can see into the future. However, this is not to mean that she truly is emotionless and cold - when something affects her strongly enough in the present, she can become just as emotional, if not more-so, as her partner Ruby. Her blasé attitude of the present can also make her appear somewhat passive-aggressive, as well. Abilities Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, including weapon-summoning, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness and superhuman strength/durability. When fused with Ruby, they form Garnet. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: As confirmed by the creators, Ruby does not have future vision. Sapphire has this ability, this was hinted when she was able to find Ruby in a matter of seconds in "Jail Break". This was then confirmed in "Keystone Motel". Unlike Garnet, she seems to be much more open with using this power. Whereas Garnet only reveals future events to others when it is needed, Sapphire uses it to the point where she almost completely shuts out the events around her. * Thermo-regulation: As shown in "Keystone Motel", Sapphire can drastically lower the temperature of her surroundings, even forming ice on the walls and freezing water. This ability combats Ruby's ability to raise the temperature. * '''Levitation: '''As shown in "Keystone Motel", Sapphire is able to levitate herself into the air at will. ** '''Super Speed: '''Sapphire seems to have a higher degree of speed than most Gems. Relationships Ruby Sapphire and Ruby have a romantic relationship, with Sapphire giving a kiss onto Ruby's forehead when they were reunited, this has also been confirmed by one of the storyboard artists, Joe Johnston. Garnet's dialogue in "Love Letters" reveals that their relationship developed over a period of time. In "Keystone Motel", because Ruby was mad at Pearl for lying to Garnet, they temporarily split up to (literally, in Ruby's case) burn off some steam. She seems to be the more stable member of the relationship, who is aware of and used to Ruby's outbursts. The episode "Keystone Motel" reveals that their relationship can be strained at times due to Sapphire's Future Vision causing her to be preoccupied with the outcome of events, instead of the events as they happen. This puts her at odds with the passionate Ruby who very much lives "in the now". In said episode, Ruby was furious over Pearl's deception in "Cry for Help" and was unwilling to forgive her, while Sapphire's more measured demeanor left open that possibility (as her future vision showed her and Pearl's making up) - this greatly irritated Ruby as she felt that Sapphire was acting cold, emotionless and distant. Steven Sapphire made less of an intent to hide her identity from Steven than Ruby, but still didn't tell him she was part of Garnet, as her and Ruby's intent was to properly introduce themselves to Steven on his birthday. She, along with Ruby, cares for Steven greatly, and when Steven asked if he made a good first impression, Garnet assured him that both Ruby and Sapphire had already loved him. They also became very upset at themselves for making Steven cry with Sapphire breaking down in tears in "Keystone Motel." Crystal Gems Pearl and Amethyst have been aware of Garnet being a fusion for several millennia. Their perception of the two while separated remains unknown, but given their good relationship with Garnet, it can be assumed it is a positive one. The Cluster Upon encountering the Cluster, Sapphire and Ruby were both disturbed to the point of almost unfusing. While Ruby reacted with verbal anger and outrage at what Homeworld had done to their fallen friends, Sapphire reacted more quietly, with deep sadness at the sight. From their own comments, as well as that of Garnet herself, it can be assumed that they knew the individual members of The Cluster. Pearl Not much is known about the relationship between Sapphire and Pearl, except during "Keystone Motel", where Sapphire wants to forgive Pearl, after she tricked Garnet to fuse with her by rebuilding the Communication Hub twice. Sapphire's opinion contrasted Ruby's opinion, who didn't want to forgive Pearl, even leading to them defusing. Trivia * Sapphire's one eye could be in reference to a real life condition called Cyclopia, where children are born with their eyes fused into a singular 'double eye' and have a lack of any visible nose. **It could also be a reference to the Cyclopes of Greek mythology, who traded one of their eyes for the ability to look into the future. * She is known to sing, as displayed in "Jail Break". ** The song that she sings from her jail cell has the same melody as "Stronger Than You". ** The song she sings is the shortest in the series, being only roughly 5 seconds. * Sapphire is the second unfused gem to have a visible pupil, the first being Jasper. **They also share the fact that they both have no visible nose, although in Jasper's case it's because her gem is located where it should be. Gemstone Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters